


Gays of Hollywood

by Beachass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Happy Ending, Hollywood, Humor, Levi is actually nice, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mikasa chill asf, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rachet names, Rachet people, Rough Oral Sex, Sad, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Smut, Watermelondrea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachass/pseuds/Beachass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the famous upcoming actor in the industry. With a future already set for him until he meets the mysterious, biker Levi. Where his future alters for the best or for the worst. Find out the humorous story between the too.</p><p>I MADE THIS WHEN I WAS YOUNG AND DUMB ASF. I ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ BUT HEYYYYYYY YO DO YOU BOO BOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay asf but don't even know

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but it's a comedic story between famous actor Eren and biker Levi. A lot of shit happens lmao

**H A N J I**

 

Soft tan hands swept my fringe to the side. I bounced from one foot to the other in my very uncomfortable heels. I'll never get over my boss for making me look 'presentable' as he would say for this special event.

"Hoe, stop moving jeez I have this big ass camera in one hand and I'm fixing your hair with the other." Trini, a very close friend of mine says as she pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear. She lightly taps my left cheek signaling that she's done.

I squeal excitedly "Sorry I'm just a bit excited-- I mean this is the first time that I'm here at the red carpet. Hahah! There's so many cameras-- OH MY GOD is that Nicki Minaj! , " My pale finger points across from us. "Her ass is bigger in person!" I gush loudly earning a few stares from the other reporters. I kindly shoot them a crazed smile.

Riley slaps me slightly on the arm "Chill, and we're here to get a special interview with the kid Jaeger right?" I nod. She snaps her gum and starts setting up everything with a few people helping her.  As they work with the technical in the back I look forward watching the celebs walk down the red carpet some posing for the flashing lights and microphones waved at their faces. I always wonder what it would be like to be famous. I snort as I look down at my sleek, red dress that hugs my curves beautifully. I was never use to dresses and having my makeup done for me or the fact that my hair was not in its usual state. Which was  always in a high pony tail, now I take a look at the brown hair at my shoulders in beautiful beach waves. I wonder what my boss, Erwin, or rather my best friend would think. If it is even a friendship. 

"Hanji, get your head out of the gutter I just got word the Jaeger kid is here!" Riley was almost yelling as she was telling me the news that even her gum felled from her mouth onto the red carpet.

"Oh!" I'm quickly given the mic as I turn my head over my shoulder to see a sleek back limo pull up beside the red velvet ropes. My heart stammers. This is my first interview ever and I'm nervous and excited all at once and I'm afraid I can't handle myself. I inhale and exhale briefly.

Riley quickly yells and positions the camera.

I almost jump out of my skin when I see the black door open and a long leg fitted with black slacks sets foot on the red carpet. "Eeeekkkkkkkkk!" Eren Jaeger stands fully, a bright toothy smile as he waves to the reporters and screaming fans. He was fitted in black pants that fit him oh so tightly, his black dress shoes of course, and his white button-up was ironed crisp and was left two buttons unloose at the top revealing his toned chest ever so slightly. The cuffs pushed back to his elbows. With his black suit hanging over his shoulder. His hair sleeked back with soft gel and his amazing green eyes standing out like a needle in a hay stack.

I was unaware at the time of Riley standing beside me as she tilted her head to the side as I did. "Dayuuuum.."

I nodded "dayumm indeed." an we quickly got back into position when we saw him heading over our way. Although he took his time as he greeted his fans. When finally making over to us my heart was already going off. I was way to excited right now or maybe it was my nerves. Either way I felt like I was going to explode but as many times as Erwin told me was to "Go down a couple notches"

"Eren Jaeger," he extends his hand for me to shake and I take it. "Nice to meet you- Hanji is it?"

I squeak when I realized he knew my name. "YEP! that's me although I'm called four eyes and many other things..haha I'm rambling aren't I?" I could hear the other reporters yelling out his name. But nah bitch you gotta wait after the show.

Eren shook his head "No you're fine" he laughs softly and Riley gives the signal that we are about to film.

"In three..two..one."

"Hanji here as your host from Trost News tv," I shine a bright smile at the camera. "today we have a special guest Eren Jaeger himself the already famous upcoming actor." I aim the mic for Eren as I prepare my question.

"So tell me ocean eyes what's it like for you being at your first red carpet?"

Eren takes it upon himself and leans down to my level and speaks into the mic. "I'm nervous but I'm also excited, everything is like a blur because I worked so hard to get here."

"How was it like working with Jean Kirsten on the show Game of Titans?"[  
](https://www.google.com/search?q=jean+kirstein&es_sm=93&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ved=0CB4QsARqFQoTCI_Uo9bc8sYCFQ02iAodriQA7A)

"It was great the cast was overall amazing and Jean the horse was alright to work with" 

We both share as we go on a few minutes going back n' fourth I question and he answers.

"Alright before we let you go.. is the Jaeger babe single?" I wiggle my brow teasingly at him.

I see a giant blush on Eren's cheeks. "I'm single as a Pringle." He laughs.

Oh. Little did we know. HONHONHON

❝

 

**L E V I**

"How's was the red carpet?"

Hanji practically leaned over the table and grabs both my cheeks between her warm hands. "It was AMAZING," I pull her hands way. "I can't believe you didn't see me I looked so different." She pops a potato chip into her mouth as she settles back down in her seat.

I shrug as I grab another fry and take a bite. I could hear Hanji stiffing laughter behind her burger.

Growing impatient,"Tch what?"

She swallows her burger and chuckles. "Remember as kids we use to play swords with our fries and who ever won got all the fries at the end?" She shakes her head.

It'd be stupid to say I didn't remember. "Yeah yeah Yeah I remember four eyes you always won anyway." I roll my eyes. Dipping the end of my fry back into ketchup.

"Hey I'm gonna go order another drink it sucks that this place doesn't have free refills "

I shoo her off and continue to eat my small snack. I wasn't very hungry at the moment. I was itching to just get out if here as quick as possible an hit the road. It seemed like ten minutes went by until Hanji came back into sight.

" Levi look who I found." Hanji sings as she drags someone along with her.

I sigh. This is the second time this month. Last time Hanji thought she saw Will Smith-the poor man was so frighten at Hanji's hulk strength that he pissed himself and from that day on I made sure Hanji wore her glasses. "Four eyes what in the bloody hell."

She holds her hand out to stop me. "It's Eren Jager see" She lifts up the strangers sunglasses their green eyes meeting mine. My heart thumped hard once but I pushed back the feeling because his name hadn't rung a bell.

"Who?" I'm dumbfounded really someone please tell me who this is. (your husband bitch duh)

Hanji frowns and I can see the relief wash over the kids face."He's the guy I interviewed isn't he just a cutie." She pinches his cheek harshly and I smirk as he hisses. He was handsome I'd give him that actually no he was really fucking hot.  (MMMmmmmMm boo if you don't get some of that ass now then I will) Even with that bushy fake mustache he was still sexy. (Whale there goes my lady boner) I roll my eyes at my conscience. Conscience literally sounds like a immature horny teenager I swear. (...bitch..you know you love me)

Eren looks around before pulling his sunglasses down and extending his hand for me. "Eren, Hanji was telling me about you in line." I eyed his hand before I actually take it. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine as my cold palm meet with his warm one. He stares at me warmly and pulls back nervously laughing.

Hanji giggles crazily behind him. I arch my brow in response "Shorty let's take EREN on the Motorcycle!"

Eren hissed at Hanji with a frown set on his face. "Shhhh! Hanji don't just say my name so loud! For now on in public call me Bob."

I almost choke. (You better be chokin on that dick ) "Bob?" Are you serious kid? I let out a chuckle and Eren follows along quietly.8

"Anywhore," He shook his head. "You guys ride motorcycles?" He points to both me and and Hanji in disbelief. Tch. I've been riding ever since my late teen years. (Haha riding* that dick my little grump man)

"Yeah.. why the face for?" I ask cracking my knuckles all at once. I saw Eren cringe and take a slight step back.

A faint pink on the apples of his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that it's just you guys don't fit the while I'm a bad ass old person who ride bikes."

I playfully gasp. "So basically you're implying that only old people ride bike. Are you calling us old Eren?" I tease and wink over to Hanji as she rolls her eyes at me.

Eren pinches the bridge of his nose. I could clearly tell he was flustered. "No of course not! I-I"

"I'm screwing with you." (Damn you already hit it before me)

Hanji steps between us all bubbly. "Well you see I'm glad we're all making conversation here but let's go ride biatches!" Hanji doesn't hesitate to drag Eren through the door.

"But I didn't even get to order anything" he insisted as we began to walk to the motorcycles. His eyes grow wide as he sees our bike. Hanji's a dark green while mine was a sleek black. On either side of my bike was a outline of gray wings overlapping each other. The "wings of freedom" Hanji and Erwin like to call it.

Hanji settles herself on her own bike. Turning the engine on and twisting the knob to make the bike roar loudly. "Oh don't be a sour puss we can stop for something on our little ride and bring you back home." She winks as she backs up and speeds down the road.

A smirk itches on my face and I start getting on my bike.

"ummm…" I look up with half lidded eyed to see Eren standing in front of the bike. He's unsure of himself the way he scratches the back of his chocolate colored hair only proves so. "Sorry it's just I don't know where we're going and I'm kinda scared of that thing..." He points to the bike and I almost laugh.

I understood him at some extent. "Kid, I'm taking you on the best ride of your life." I couldn't help with the smug look painted on my face. Eren looks at me directly his eyes searching for a clue. My words are dull of emotion but somehow he sighs grinning. The usual would be a harsh stare or a nervous laughter as they slowly walk away from me. My looks made me a non-approachable person.

"Fine just have me home before nine or my sister will literally end me." He started over to me and hauled one leg over as he takes the seat behind me. His arms snaking between us until it settled on my waist. "Don't mind me but I'll be holding onto you for dear life this whole ride." He shows me a cheeky grin.

I glance down at the hand holding onto my black shirt in a fist. I Could feel his heat radiating off of him onto me as he leaned forward. My heart thrummed and I cough as if my throat was dry. "Whatever you say princess." I was returned with a playful punch to my shoulder. I twist the handle the engine roaring to life Eren yelps in surprise and tightens his grip on me. I could feel the slight heat rise to my cheek. Damn brat. No one has ever been this close to me before and I don't know if I'm entirely terrified of it or somehow enjoying it.

Backing out of the parking lot and driving down the road was peaceful again. The wind running through my hair and feeling like I could fly at any given moments and Eren's loud yells as he's enjoying himself. He even took it upon himself to unloosen his arms and raise them to the air.

"Levi this is awesome!" I look at the mirror on the side and I could see him shine me a pearly white smile. His cheeks flushed from how fast I was riding against the wind.

"Just wait until we meet up with Hanji brat you'll be amazed."


	2. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Jean's party and other stuff happens. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just warming up into the story. So yeah sorry for any mistakes.

**E R E N**

 

Working in the industry is rather stressful and letting myself go as I let the wind blow through my clothes was refreshing and overall peaceful. I softly sighed as Levi slows down the bike to a stop. I unknowingly wrapped my arms around his waist to steady myself. My chest pressing against his back. My hair was messy and all over the place. The wind had totally messed it up.

I rest my chin on Levi's broad shoulder and quietly inhale his sent. He smells like manly calogn and a hint of vanilla. His smell was intoxicating. He pulled up beside Hanji shortly her headlights were off and she was sitting peacefully on her bike admiring the view. She turns to us slightly a faint smile on her lips. "Isn't this beautiful?"

I straighten my head up to admire the hue of pink and oranges of the sunrise. I gape at the sight. I look down to see Levi bending slightly to grab something from his bag that was hanging from the side. He takes out a camera and aims the lens to the beautiful scenery. He sighs as he snaps a few pictures.

Yes Hanji this was beautiful.

 

 ❝

 

The colorful lucky charms slowly sunk to the bottom of my bowl of milk as I twirl my spoon around. I sat slouched at the kitchen table I woulnd't be suprised if I look like a zombie with bags underneath my eyes,with left over makeup from set I couldn't get off because I was on the verge of passsing out on the tile floor. Jeez that was a mouthful.

I heard shuffling from behind and then my sisters back comes into view as she shuffles to the pantry and grabs a bag of chips. I grunt a incoherent good morning and MIkasa grunts back as she goes to the frigde. This was basically each morning we'd groan and grunt like zombies and the suprising thing  about it is that we know exactly what the other is saying.

I let my forhead hit the table with a thud and I groan for litterally a minute. The translation was "fix me a cup of orange juice to bish". When Mikasa turns to hand me my own cup of orange juice I break from my zombie like state. My eyes growing wide and I gasp lodly. "Who the fuck I need to cut hoe!" In that split second I'm full of energy and ready to slay the person who left a black eye on my sister. I thought I looked liked shit but damn was I wrong.

She sighs and sets the glass down. "Nothing this chick was just drunk," She looks up to me. "Me and Lastrawberryisha handled them its fine." She purses her lips and then I notice her bottom lip was busted. I sigh for two reasons. One being the state my sister was in right now the second one is the name of our friend Lastrawberryrisha. Who the hell-- I cant.

"Anyway," She pops a chip into her mouth. "You look like shit to. I found you on the floor in the bathroom last night."

BRUH."Seriously? I could've sworn I was in my bed though." I take a sip of my juice.

"Yeah cause I dragged your ass in there." She faintly laughs. "While I was dragging you back you kept whispering wings of freedom, Is it a show your guest starring on orr?"

The wings of freedom triggers and I instantly sigh. I was dreaming about Levi once again, I thought I'd get over this after two weeks from seeing him. But damn he left an impression on me. He was so diffrent and his eyes oh my fucking god his eyes are so mysterious it almost intimitdated me. An not to mention he was handsome likee Lenodardo di caprio handsome from titanic.

I should really give Hanji a call or something I mean that is what numbers are for.

"Hey!"

A chip hits my eye and fall into my lap. "Huh?"

"You didnt answer my question." 

 I roll my eyes and eat the chip. "Nothing.."

 Mikasa looks at me thoughtfully and then shrugs. "Well, I dunno if you remembered or not but Jean was having a party tonight. An I'm pretty sure your agent wants you to go..ya know for like publicity shit."

I eat my last spoonful of lucky charms, "Ughh I don't wanna." I pout and cross my arms like a child. In the tabloids it may seem like me and Jean have a friendly relationship but bitch no. We argued all the time on set and we were both estastic when filming was finally over. But then on the other hand Jean is huge in the industry and I could really use the publicty then at the same time I personally don't.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "There's no way in hell I'm going alone."

Mikasa sighs across from me. "I figured you'd say that but I cant go," She motions to her swollen eye and I could  feel the fire build up again in me. "ask armin or your other friends." 

An immediately my thought rushes to Hanji.

 

❝

 

I wait patiently outside of Jeans house, well the side of it where the paparazzi couldn't really see me. I even had Armin with me cause why not. We were both waiting for Hanji and Levi to pull up but they haven't show up in about ten minutes and now i was almost dissapointed and for whatever reason I couldn't entirely grasp myself. 

"Christ its cold out here." I could see Armin shiver and then his eyes drifts to my jacket.

I laugh. "No coconut should've brought your own." 

He rolls his eyes and playfully pushes me then his attention goes off some where else. "Hey, its damn them? " I see Armin point to a car that was drivng recklessy down the road. It would drift from one lane to the other and at one point it hit the curve and the car ran over a mailbox. Hell I even heard the screech of a cat.

That couldn't have been them. An I'll be dammed when I see Hanji in the driver seat all giggdy and Levi in the passenger looking like he was going to hurl.

I hurridely rush to them. Levi steps out first, tripping on his own to feet and I help to balance him. "Now I remember why I never let her drive," He hold his chest. "holy fucking shit."

Hanji pops out excitedly with no care in the world and hugs me tightly. Now I see the hulk strength. I gasp for air and Levi karate chops Hanji in the back of the neck. She lets me go insantly "Jeez shity glasses loosen up on him." I'm thankful at his comment. 

"Oh my bad but I hope you don't mind but I invited my friend Riley with us." A short tan girl with beautiful long hair came into view.

I went to go shake her hand but she hadn't notice.

"WAZZZZUPPPPP!" She bumps her fist against my hand like those child hood hand shakes then she pulled me in for a chest bump. She hit her chest with her fist lastly "Hut! Hut!Hut!

I look at her oddly and so does Armin. Hanji comes up behind her laughing nervously. "She's a little tipsy but anyway lets go party shall we!"

We all agree and when we stroll into Jeans house and eveyone noticed my face the house went wild.  It was actually kind of cool. I was greeted by Jean firstly. "I see you invited some company although when I perferablly said bring Mikasa" I ignore his shade. He fakes laugh and I look at him like Kanye.

Horse face shines a flwaless fake smile. "Enjoy yourselfs. Just don't let the little one to clsoe to the alcohol table" He points his hoove at Levi.

I see Levi shoot a glare and step forward but Hanji holds him back. Jean waves us off and we stand awkwardly. I turn the group. "Look, have fun. I'll meet up with you guys later I have to go chat with some people." Eveyone nods except for Levi who studies me. I gulp under his gaze. After a few seconds he drifts off to follow Hanji.

I sigh a breathe I hadn't even known I was holding in.

I chat with several celebs most of them being ladies. I wouldn't be suprised if pictures surface soon that I'm dating one of them. But hey…it gets me attention. After a while I got tired of putting up the act. Eveyone was having fun lights were going off, music was loud, eveyone was dancing and having red cups tilted in the air.  

I sigh get ready to get up. "Yo grass eyes come over here" Jean motions for me and I roll my eyes and slide over to him crossing my arms waiting for the stupid words to spill from his lips.

He turns his phone over too me. "Look at my new girl though She looking like a bag of money." I kid you not this chicks hair line was further back then LeBrons. You couldn't even explore that shit.

My brows furrows and I frown. "Your bitch looks like a bag of food stamps." 

I pretty much was trying to the leave that party after that. Jean looked like a lama when I said that.

I eventually found Hanji and everyone else.

"My back lick my pussy and my crac.." I look over to Hanji as she takes out her smartphone. Thats her ringtone ?! Hanji answers and nods.

Not long after she hangs up. "Whale my honey bun needs me," She hits the tip of my nose lightly. "So be sure to get my little grumpy munchkin and tipsy friend back home." Before I could rebound she quickly makes her way through the crowd.

…

Levi is sat next to me in the passenger seat while Armin and Riley are passed out in the back seats.

"Hey sorry about four eyes kid..I could've gotten a cab you know?" He leans his head against the window and steadies his eyes on the road.

I grip the steering wheel a little tighter. "Yeah I know," I glance over to him. "An I'm not a kid I'm twenty-four chump."

He grunts in response and raises an eyebrow questionly. "Really? You look younger in my opinion. I'm twenty-nine."

Now it was my turn to raise my brow. "Seriously? I thought you were like twenty- two!"

"Wow I'm flattered." We sit in comfortable silence and I decide to turn the radio on. The music slowly filling the car.

As I drive I could hear Levi hum to the song and I couldn't help but chime in. "Your into kpop music to?"

I could have sworn he squeaked when I asked. He coughed trying to cover it up. "Pshh I only listen to a couple groups. I like Taeyang's voice in this song it's very soulful."

I tap my finger tips on the steering wheel. "Same. I love big bang, 4minmute, Shinee, Exo, and bt-"

"BTS!" Levi's voice booms throughout the car and I jump in suprise. He squirms like a fan girl in his seat his cheeks flustered. "Sorry, I just really like their music."

I laugh loudly. "Yeah Mikasa got me into their music. She has friends in Korea that's why but who's your bias?"

"Erm.." He looks at me with a sarcastic impression. "Kookie duhhh."

"Mines Jin."

He hums in response. "He sings good t-- Holy shit!"

My eyes go wide before everything goes…

 


End file.
